


Wilde Louie

by Liz_isa_fangirl



Series: Keep Your Head Up, Move Along [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: ((quite literally)), Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zootopia Fusion, Con Artist Louie, Crossover, DuckTales AU: Louie Duck is Raised by Nick Wilde, Ducktales AU, Families of Choice, Family, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I guess its Canon Compliant, Louie's my favorite character can you tell, People by and large live up to or down to the labels we are given, Please Don't Kill Me, Pre-Canon, Why Did I Write This?, Work In Progress, Zootopia and Duckburg exist in the Same Universe, and leading up to it, because it had to be done, canon events for both the show and the movie happen but in different events and ways to get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_isa_fangirl/pseuds/Liz_isa_fangirl
Summary: In which Nick Wilde finds a kid and accidentally adopts him. Or, Louie Duck, by a series of circumstances, is seperated from his Uncle Donald and brothers, and is taken in by Nick Wilde. Even in Zootopia, a city as diverse as it is, they form an unusual family.





	Wilde Louie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [down in the dumps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560511) by [Humanities_Handbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanities_Handbag/pseuds/Humanities_Handbag). 



> well, this is kind of a mess.. enjoy it anyway. Writing out the idea was fun, and to think, it all started because I noticed both Nick and Louie wear green.

It goes like this: Nick Wilde found a kid. It was completely accidental, but he found him, found his egg. That’s what he tells the mammals who ask, and a lot of mammals ask; it's the same damn thing every time: _“how did_ **_you_ ** _end up with a baby_ ”, righteous indignation clearly heard in their voices. For the duckling, not him.

 

 Nick’s learned to ignore it, the questions, the prying, the _looks_ they give him, whenever he’s with the child - suspicious, can't be trusted, pointy teeth,  _fox_ **-** so he’s learned to ignore most mammals heading his way; he's been doing it for most of his life, what's a few more to the list? _This_ isn't weird - Nick’s seen weird - accidentally adopting a duckling is nothing close to that, there's far worse out there (Nick’s been witness to it). But in spite of that, for everything he’s had to tolerate, Nick has never encountered anything more infuriating than when these mammals actually have the audacity to reach forward and try to touch, even _take_ Louie from him. (He’s named the kid Louis, meaning warrior; it's french. Also, because Louie Armstrong.) That _definitely_ gets a rise out of him; the kid has already been passed around too many times.

 

 There's no denying it, Nick Wilde is attached, and there's no way _anyone_ is going take the duckling from him. After everything the little guy has already been through, Nick doesn’t dare leave him at the mercy of the system. Damn it all, Louie’s his kid, _his kit_ , part of his family now. Nick's found one all on his own; he's been doing that for a while now, if Finnick and Gladstone are any proof of that. Found family, family that is found. Louie was found, therefore it counts.

 

No one had wanted him anyways.

 

 To a certain extent, the story is true; saying he found a baby by complete chance is a lot better than admitting hospital officials left an egg with _a complete stranger_. Because really, who in their right mind would think of leaving a child, much less an egg, with him? 

 

 The answer is real simple actually; the kid was given to him, dumped in his arms. Nobody had wanted a broken egg, or at least, what they _thought_ was a broken egg. Nobody knew what to do with a defective egg - defective because Louie was a late hatcher, a really late hatcher, and nurses had presumed him dead, so they had decided to get rid of his egg. Or the nurses had decided that _the best candidate to dispose of a bad egg was a_ _fox._

 

 

 ~*~

 

 He should have known something like this would happen; Zootopia Medical Center #13 wants him to get rid of an egg. Public servants of Zootopia -  _nurses_ - want him to do their dirty work, because apparently he's the _right_ mammal for the job. Nick doesn't say anything; he's given up trying to fight what most mammals think of him - it's too much trouble anyways. He needs the money, and they're paying well. He'll just use it on something equally as horrendous, like a crappy apartment meant for one person, but currently housing three. 

 

 So he goes - a job is a job after all.

 

 And when the nurses make their way to him, Nick can tell something’s wrong. And then he hears it: a heartbeat. Small and lagging, but it's there //in rhythm//. _The egg’s alive. The nurses lied_. 

 

 //The deal is off.//

 

 There's a blanket hastily wrapped around the egg, and the nurse is walking fast, staring straight ahead. It doesn’t look heavy, but apparently the beagle is weighed down by the egg. His walking, now that Nick’s looking closely, looks more like a waddle. When standing in front of Nick, the fox notes that he's particularly short, shorter than the average beagle. His height apparently doesn’t mean the guy lacks any strength - it doesn’t stop him from roughly shoving the egg in Nick’s direction - a bit too roughly in Nick’s opinion. The blanket falls to the floor.

 

 “Hey, hey, watch it! Might be dead, but you don't want anything happening to it anyways.”

 

 ( _Not dead._ _**Alive**. **Not warm enough.** Needs warm stuffs._ )

 

 Nick picks up the blanket and wraps it securely around the egg, which is feeling a bit too cold for his liking. Almost instinctively, not really conscious of his movements, the fox pulls the egg closer to his chest, and his tail wraps around the blanket, //green, good color choice// which is wrapped around the egg. It needs to stay warm, cause despite everything, it's alive. He needs to keep it safe.Safe and away from the leering nurse.

 

 Nick is pretty sure he’s not a nurse. Nick is so focused on this thought, on the fact that he’s most likely being conned, (ha, a fox being conned - beaten at his own game) that he's zoned out for a few seconds, and has no idea what the beagle has been saying. Nick can't find it in himself to feel bad about that.

 

 “Excuse me?”

 

 Small beagle is clearly irritated that his brilliant plan (or speech. Whatever.) has been ignored.

 

 “Didn’t you hear me! Take it! The egg’s useless. It's either going to be a runt or dead now, after what’s been done to it. We - I mean -  _I_ don't want it, it's no use to me _-_ anymore. I’ve done my job. Now that that's done, you can get rid of it.

 

 (They've done something to it, something drastic, to have the hatchling face the garbage disposal). 

 

 “I've already told the family the third one was dead.”

 

 ((Third one.))

 

 It's too late for him now. His family thinks he's dead, and Nick feels terribly sick now, because the baby hadn’t even gotten a chance. And he never would apparently, because he can’t do anything to change what’s been done--at least, not now. Nick resolves to try and do something, because goddammit, not another animal is going to have to go through _that much disappoint_ , before they’re even born. He resolves to do all this, while the beagle is still running his mouth about a guy, the young guy.

 

  _((The young man, the young duck, the young Donald Duck, who had only responded with: “what’s another death in the family anyway”, in all his grief._ He’ll come to regret those words, years later.))

 

 “He’ll never get a family.. bah, that’s one less thing to worry about now."  Short beagle is talking loudly, and Nick interrupts him by cutting off his crazed rambling about finally doing something right and ingenious (whatever that means), and accepting his dirty money. He's on his way soon after that. Dirty money or no, he’s earned it and he’s keeping it. But he’s also keeping something else.

 

 Nick takes the egg--the beagle got that right, and the incident is quickly forgotten. He also got something wrong; the duckling would get a proper family, albeit an unusual one. No one counts on Nick deciding to keep the egg, to care for it like his own. A majority of animals have an innate drive to protect and care for children, even when those children are not their own.

 

 Nick Wilde is no exception.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nick does assume that beagle who handed him Louie is not a nurse, but Nick has no other option than to take the egg. So he does. Of course he didn't expect to get attached (which he also does.)


End file.
